barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie LIVE!
Barbie LIVE! is the live stage version of the popular Barbie movies,'' Barbie of Swan Lake, Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. It toured Asia in 2014. Official Summary As an entertainment powerhouse, the Barbie® brand has been bringing fans of all ages engaging content for decades. Now, in collaboration with EMS Entertainment, Barbie will bring fans a new opportunity to sing and dance with the introduction of an all-new musical, Barbie™ LIVE! Barbie LIVE! is an engaging production featuring contemporary music with empowering lyrics, energetic choreography and a modern storyline that will appeal to fans of all ages. Barbie LIVE! will make its debut this September in Singapore and will travel Asia through 2014. In Manila, the show will be staged at the '''Mall of Asia Arena' from December 11-15, 2013 with 11 performances only. EMS Entertainment, leading global creator of high-quality interactive exhibitions, family entertainment and live stage productions, received the global touring rights to Barbie Live! from Mattel in 2012 and has been working for the past 18 months to bring this vision to reality. “Together with Mattel we have put an incredibly talented team together which created an unforgettable show for Barbie fans around the world,” says Christoph Rahofer, President and CEO of EMS Entertainment. “Barbie LIVE! will give fans the opportunity to engage with the Barbie brand while spending time with their families and friends making memories that will last beyond the stage.” From captivating and glamorous costumes, to spectacular lighting and set designs, Barbie LIVE! will deliver fans a one-of-a-kind production experience featuring the world’s favorite doll – Barbie! “Barbie LIVE! will delight generations of Barbie fans and will leave the audience feeling entertained and inspired,” said Lori Pantel, Vice President, Barbie Global Marketing. “EMS Entertainment has brought together an experienced, industry-leading creative team and brilliant cast to bring this fantastic story to life in a fun and magical way.” With a talented cast of 19 singers and dancers, dazzling costumes, energetic songs and awe-inspiring sets, Barbie LIVE! is a must-see for musical fans of all ages. Plot Barbie LIVE! is set on a Hollywood sound stage and follows Barbie and her best friend / co-star Teresa on the set of their new movie. When Teresa starts to doubt herself and her theatrical abilities, Barbie leverages lessons from her past taught in her popular DVD’s – Swan Lake, Princess and the Popstar, and Mariposa & Fairy Princess to teach Teresa (and the audience) to be confident, believe in yourself and embrace the power of friendship. Barbie LIVE! features recognizable popular songs from the animated Mattel hit movies, as well as new music from distinguished producer, Robbie Roth. Toured The live shows is toured at: Characters *Barbie, played by Chelse Rae Bernier. *Teresa, played by Kristina Miller. *Ken, played by Randy Dierkes. *Danny Two Step. *Max Von Ego. *Raquelle. *Peg Pincushion. ''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' *Mariposa *Princess Catania *Gwyllion *King Regellius *Sophie ''Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar'' *Princess Tori *Keira ''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *Odette Videos Trivia *This is the second Barbie live shows, the first is Barbie Live! in Fairytopia. *At the shows, the songs "Look How High We Can Fly" singing by Mariposa and Princess Catania, and "Be A Friend" singing by Barbie and Teresa. Gallery Official Stills Barbie-LIVE-MBS-ebanner(3000Wx1140H).jpg|The posters of the live show at Singapore poster.jpg|The poster of the live shows in Thailand 00d9b1e39f02d57be65ad2a9a6eaa3b8_XL.jpg|The posters of live shows in Malaysia Barbie-Seating-Plan--WEB.jpg|The seat map for the live show in Malaysia Poster-JKT.jpg|The poster of the live show in Indonesia seat_mapJKT.jpg|The seat map for the live shows in Indonesia The Shows barbie-movies_220325_1.jpg|Barbie, Teresa, and the dancers at the stage barbie-movies_220325_2.jpg|Odette dancing ballerina with the cygnets Barbie-Mariposa-and-the-Fairy-Princess-Live-Show-2013-barbie-movies-35521760-500-322.jpg|King Regellius protect Catania from Gwyllion barbie-movies_220325_4.jpg|The dancers with Barbie and Teresa Catania-and-Mariposa-barbie-movies-35526918-450-300.jpg|Mariposa meet Catania riding Sophie barbie-mariposa-the-fairy-princess-live-barbie-movies-35517806-480-480.jpg|Mariposa and Catania at the live show Tori-and-Keira-live-show-barbie-movies-35526898-450-300.jpg|Princess Tori and Keira with the dancers LiveShow1.jpg LiveShow2.jpg External Links *Live shows in Singapura *Live shows in Thailand *Live shows in Malaysia *Live shows in Indonesia *Live shows in Phillipines Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess